


Show Time

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, aspiring songwriter borrows money from the wrong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Smutty one off. One of my longer ones is most likely the next to update, but so far, they‘re evening out. Wubg, Ce, CC, SD and CoT (OMG, NEW EPIC! T_T) are all open with several files at the moment…
> 
>  **Inspiration:** This is inspired by one of [](http://mjartrod.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mjartrod.livejournal.com/)**mjartrod** ‘s amazing stories. Won‘t say what and where, for that‘d be a spoiler for both our stories. ;)  
>  **Betas:** engel-sehnsucht and ebonystar
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I‘m sure all of us are aware that the events playing out in this piece of writing are untrue, never happened, most likely never will happen. I‘m pretty sure we all know that the other is perfectly aware of this fact. We just accept it for the sake of this story as temporary truth. Which turns the words beneath the cut into fiction.
> 
> I don‘t own Muse or other publicly recognisable characters, the plot however is mine.

Matthew stood at the end of the long table and watched Dominic Howard. The other man was lounging in his chair and smiling at Matthew as if he was a dear friend.

„Matthew Bellamy,“ Mr Howard drawled, „I think we had an agreement.“

Matthew pushed his hands into the pockets of his old leather jacket to stop them from twitching. He swallowed and silently berated himself, not for the first time, on having taken a loan from Mr Howard. It was common knowledge that Mr Howard was a bad choice to borrow money from. The interest rates were high and included various parts of your anatomy if you couldn‘t pay on time.

Mr Howard rose from his chair and slowly walked over to Matthew, smoothing down his white suit on the way. He didn‘t stop in front of Matthew, but walked around him, and eventually stood right behind Matthew.

„And I seem to remember,“ Mr Howard purred into Matthew‘s ear, who had to fight down the urge to bolt, „that your payment is due today.“

Matthew made to turn his head, but a tutting sound made him stop. He settled for staring ahead instead. „I‘ll give you your money,“ he pleaded, „I only need a bit more time. I‘m working on a deal. Just one more month.“

Mr Howard chuckled and lifted a hand to slowly pull down the zipper of Matthew‘s jacket. „I know you will be a famous songwriter,“ he drawled into Matthew‘s ear. „But you have to understand, I can‘t make exceptions for anyone. I lent you something, and I want you to pay it back.“

Matthew shivered. „I will. Just, please, give me more time. Just a month, please.“ He wondered just how many people had stood in this place before, begging for a delay. Stories of a granted delay were non-existent, though.

Mr Howard chuckled again and Matthew felt teeth closing over his earlobe. He whimpered at the unexpected pain. „Oh, I know you will pay me,“ Mr Howard continued. „But not in a month‘s time. You will pay your debts tonight.“

„Mr Howard, please…“ Matthew started to beg, his voice nothing more than a whine.

„I‘ve watched you on stage,“ Mr Howard purred. He pushed one of his hands beneath Matthew‘s jacket, rubbing over a nipple while his other hand found its way to Matthew‘s crotch, palming and fondling. „You‘re a great performer.“

Matthew remained silent, waiting for what Mr Howard wanted from him and trying to ignore the hands on him. He shifted.

„You will perform for me and my guests tonight,“ Mr Howard said.

„I… I can do that.“

Another chuckle was heard, the sound slithering overt the goosebumps that had risen earlier. „You should hear everything I want you to do before agreeing so readily.“

Matthew swallowed and turned his head to look at Mr Howard. The hands that were still all over his body gave him a fair idea about what to expect from the performance that was expected of him. „Could I even think about declining?“ he asked.

Mr Howard grinned widely at him. „Indeed, you couldn‘t.“

 

 

Thus, Matthew found himself sitting in something that resembled an over-sized aquarium. It was covered by thick, red velvet that effectively blocked his view of the dinner party. It also blocked most of the chatter, so all that Matthew could do was listen to the hushed sounds and laughter of the guests.

He shifted on the cold glass and tried to recognise something, even if it was only shadows behind the thick cloth. But the velvet was too thick and Matthew resumed lying back and staring against the ceiling of velvet.

He sighed. It was true, he was a performer. That was where his real strength lay, but he wondered if he could satisfy Mr Howard‘s idea of how this evening was supposed to play out. Matthew frowned. Alone in the dimly lit glass cube, he was forced to listen to his own thoughts. And those were telling him that he didn‘t want to disappoint Mr Howard.

Of course he didn‘t want to disappoint Mr Howard, he had reasoned with himself. Because Mr Howard wanted him to pay his debts. And if Mr Howard offered you a chance to pay those debts without actually forking out heaps of money or pieces of your anatomy, you were to take it and fulfil the given chance to a most satisfying result. Otherwise you wished you‘d gone for forking out with a few teeth, toes or fingers.

But there also was a tiny voice in Matthew‘s head that snorted at this perfectly reasonable explanation. That tiny voice pointed out how a certain other part of his anatomy had jumped to attention when he had been in Mr Howard‘s arms.

„All right,“ Matthew growled at himself. „I admit it, I want to please _him_ , because he‘s a sexy motherfucker and I fancy a guy who can fuck me good. Satisfied?“

 _Yes, thank you very much,_ the tiny voice answered.

Matthew sighed and rolled over. That little voice inside him always whispered to him when he was about to perform, always piqued him, always edging him on to thrust his hips just that much further forward on stage, to throw his head back and close his eyes just that one more time, to fall to the ground and grind into his guitar as if it was a passionate lover and not just a mere instrument. And the voice always got what it demanded. Matthew referred to it as the little perv.

Matthew wondered if Dominic knew about this, knew just how easy it would be to make Matthew agree to a situation like this.

 _And he wouldn‘t even have had to force you, would he?_ the little perv whispered again. _Just a bit more purring in your ear and brushing over your cock and you would have begged him to lock you in a glass cube for all his chums to see._

„Shut up,“ Matthew hissed. „I‘m not that easy.“

He hadn‘t known yet that inner voices could snigger mockingly.

The soft and heavily filtered sound of a spoon hitting against a glass was heard and the dulled chatter died away. Matthew shifted and swallowed. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what would be happening now.

Light flickered behind his eyelids and he heard Mr Howard‘s voice, this time not dampened by a layer of thick, red velvet.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight‘s entertainment is brought to you by Matthew Bellamy.“

Breathing in deeply, Matthew opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at the guests, women and men dressed in the finest cloth from what he could tell, their heads cocked and sporting expressions that ranged from confusion to intrigue. His eyes fell on Mr Howard, who lifted an eyebrow in silent query.

Matthew closed his eyes again and breathed in deep. _This is just another stage. Another performance._ Slowly, a smirk spread over his face. They would enjoy this evening all right.

He leant back on his elbows, while his legs stayed crossed and dipped his head back. Matthew lifted a hand to suck on his index and middle fingers. When they were sufficiently wet, he pulled them out, dragging his lower lip down before leaving a wet trail over his chin and throat.

He stroked his fingers over his collarbones and farther down to circle his hard nipples. The circles grew smaller until his fingers closed over the hard nub and he pulled. Matthew hissed and shifted. He lifted his other hand and fell back to lie flat against the smooth surface.

He rubbed his palms over his nipples for a moment before alternating between pulling and flicking his fingers against them. His head was pressed against the glass and he arched up into his touch, writhing on the warming glass.

Eventually, he uncrossed his legs and rolled around, pushing himself onto his knees. He ran his right hand over his side and down to his bum, tracing his cheek and slowly pushing a finger between. He tapped against his hole and shivered before drawing his hand back and letting it connect sharply with his cheek. Matthew jerked forward, lips parting in a moan.

He raised his hand again, imagining a blond man standing behind him. When his hand connected with his backside again, Matthew moaned louder and whimpered. He needed someone with him in the aquarium, someone to beg and plead to.

But he was alone in this glass cube, so he had to resort to his own means. Matthew changed his hand‘s position to slowly stroke over his hard flesh, teasing himself and making a show of it. He lifted his head, locking eyes with his audience. Moaning, he let his eyes wander over each observer. He smirked. They wanted him, he could see it in their faces and the way they shifted, in the way they tried to hide their desire. If there weren’t the glass container keeping them apart, Matthew would be thoroughly fucked by now.

He licked his lips, hips bucking at the thought of each of the guests taking advantage of him. He noticed a woman who was leaning closer, her cheeks tinted red and one hand pressed against the glass. Smirking, Matthew crawled towards her and pressed his own hand against hers. He leant closer to the glass and slowly licked over it before falling back and spreading his legs, giving his admirer a prime view.

Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw her licking her lips, while Matthew gripped his erection and ran his hand over it. He rolled his head to the side, finding Mr Howard‘s eyes on him.

Matthew bit his lip and moaned softly before rolling into the middle of the cube again and facing Mr Howard. He knelt with his legs spread as wide as possible and wrapped a hand around his hard flesh, steadily moving, thumbing his slit and spreading the pre-come. He lifted his free hand and sucked on three fingers, slowly thrusting them into his mouth in the same rhythm as his other hand.

He pulled the fingers from his mouth, tongue following and delivering a final lick before the hand was moved behind Matthew. He dragged his hand further down his back, pushing the middle finger between the crevice of his cheeks.

Rocking his hips between his two hands, he slowly pressed his middle finger inside. Matthew stilled when the finger was sheathed, head leant back and eyes closed, mouth open and panting. He savoured the dull burn of the intrusion, the pain a contrast to the pleasure he had been lost in just before.

Matthew licked his lips before picking up the rocking rhythm of his hips again. He moaned and tightened his hand on his flesh, his movements becoming sloppier. He twisted; aiming for the spot that he knew would bring him that much closer to the edge.

He stroked against his prostate, a loud groan falling from his lips. But it wasn‘t enough; he needed more, so much more than this. He withdrew his finger and let his head loll down for a moment, stilling his hips and panting.

Matthew concentrated on the sounds that filtered into the aquarium. Hushed whispers and soft groans were distinguishable. Slowly, he lifted his head again and let his eyes wander over his audience.

And what finally caused him to push three of his fingers inside himself weren‘t the wide eyes and gaping mouths, the red and sweating faces, suspicious movements of shoulders that directed hands unseen beneath the tabletop. What caused him to thrust his fingers inside himself so hard that he gasped and whimpered was the stare of an unmoved face.

Dominic Howard sat at the end of the table, looking at Matthew with a face carefully blank and calculated. The only thing that gave Howard‘s own arousal away were the blown pupils that he couldn‘t hide.

Staring straight at Dominic, Matthew mouthed two words.

_Fuck. Me._

 

 

The guests had left and Matthew lay in the aquarium, dozing off and smiling lazily. Maybe he should borrow some more money from Dominic if he could pay it back like this. He chuckled nodding to his little, inner perv that wondered if Dominic could think of more of these exciting games.

Matthew heard the door go and Dominic entered the room. He walked to the table while Matthew stood. For a moment, they looked at each other before Dominic walked along the side, Matthew walking beside him until he had reached the end of his prison. Smirking, he leant against the glass.

„Who would have thought you‘d enjoy this performance so much?“ Dominic asked.

Matthew chuckled. „You said it yourself, I‘m a performer.“

Dominic‘s eyes narrowed at him. „Fuck me?“ he asked.

Matthew‘s smirked deepened. He nodded and sank down to kneel on eye level with Dominic.

„Did I satisfy your fantasy?“ he purred.

Dominic growled and slammed a hand against the glass. Matthew didn‘t flinch, just edged closer. „I want your thick cock in me. Want you to pound into me and yank at my hair. Rough me up and treat me like the whore I am.“

With another growl, Dominic turned and made to walk out of the room.

„Dominic?“ Matthew called after him. „I‘d do you for free. But for more like this show, I want to be paid.“

Dominic stopped and turned around, eyes narrowed to angry slits. „When did I allow you to call me by my first name?“

„When you looked at me, pupils dilated with want and imagining what my tight ass would feel like around you.“ Matthew crawled forward, as close as he could get to Dominic before the glass stopped him once again. „Come on, let me be your little whore, _Dominic_.“

Without taking his eyes off Matthew, Dominic pulled a phone out of the pocket in his dinner jacket and pressed a speed dial. „Christopher? Bring the collar and the cuffs to the dining room. I‘ve got a little slut who needs to be taught his place.“  



End file.
